


Bad Time Story

by shunziqing



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这故事讲述人们如何相隔千里却仍旧相互联系。关于一个像是初始的尾声，和一个像是尾声的初始。关于，为何Tony在纽约后并未真正停止掉落——直到有人接住他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 收录于盾铁本《白星与铁甲之歌》中。

 

_“睡不着？”_

_“大块头不太安分。”_

_“我应该开始担心么？阳台是防Hulk的，但我上礼拜刚换过栏杆——嘿，听着，不如我给你讲个故事。”_

_“关于你的？”_

_“还能关于谁？”_

 

 

——————

 

 

 

**点一：纽约港**

 

关于让不让Tony上天空航母，永远是一个两难的问题。但是当Tony Stark有一点好处：不管多么惹人烦，有些事情就是非他莫属。 

“那是个扫地机器人吗？”Tony把头探进一间实验室，扫视了一圈以后将目光定在一旁桌子上放的圆盘状物体上。他在科研区某个角落，Coulson给他的通行卡还能用，说明他们还没把他列入追杀名单里，这是个好迹象。

 “呃，”屋里唯一一个人抬起头来看着他，有点不知所措。他很年轻，没穿着西装或者Clint那种忍者服，说明不是特工，“那是个自动感应3D全息扫描及投影仪。”

 “驱动有点问题。”Tony已经自动自发地闪身进了门，他手指轻动着，好像忍不住想要修好面前的难题。

 “飞行稳定器有点问题。而且，嗯……我不能出外勤，所以缺少一些完善数据。”年轻人走到他旁边，有点腼腆地低头，挠了挠满头卷发。

 桌上，他们谈论的主题躺在那里，面板翻开，路出里面的电路，像个被翻了个儿的乌龟一样。“那就——”

 “Stark。”Tony的话被打断，Coulson侧身出现在实验室门口，“要是你再乱跑，我就不得不把你电晕了。”

 “只要你还需要我升级引擎系统你就不会。”Tony有恃无恐地说，他看了看表，“你比预期早了7分钟，怎么？不用当队长保姆了？”

 Coulson转头，先用眼神从头到脚把另一个年轻人扫了一遍，似乎满意后才说：“队长不需要保姆，Stark。而且别说你不知道他在哪儿。”

 Tony翻了个白眼，“耶，耶。看看这个国家现在的样子，我不明白的是田纳西有什么好看的——别管那个了，Coulson，听着，放这家伙出外勤。”他突然转变话题，指着旁边的年轻人说，“没有像样的数据，你们怎么可能指望得出结果？”

 “Stark——”

 “不，更好的主意，来给我干。更高薪，更自由，更酷的玩具。”

 “这不管用的，Stark。”

 “在Bruce身上就管用了。”

 “外勤不是谁想出就出的。”

 “学跑之前总得先学会飞啊。”

 “十分钟内如果我们还没到控制室的话，我就电晕你的屁股把你拖过去。”显然Coulson的耐心用尽了，他说完，看了眼呆立在旁边的年轻人，“你叫什么？”

 年轻人一惊：“Fitz。Leo Fitz，长官。”

 “下班前来办公室找我，Mr.Fitz。”Coulson吩咐道。

 临走之前，Tony冲Fitz挤了挤眼：“改变主意了给我打电话。”

 

 

**点二：田纳西州，40号公路，纳什维尔以西50英里**

 

Melinda把车谨慎地停在距前车十米之处，那是辆老旧的别克，前盖打开着，旁边停放着的毋庸置疑的是队长的摩托，他的盾牌还在套里，靠在后轮上。

 她随意但警惕地靠近前车，双手垂在身侧，既不过分具威胁，又可以随时拔枪。她现在能看到驾驶室里坐着两个人。

 快接近车尾的时候，副驾驶那侧的车门打开，美国队长，Steve Rogers走下车来：“Agent May，”见到是她他似乎有点惊讶，“没想到你也会做‘保姆’这种没挑战性的任务。”

 “不是所有人都是美国队长。”她微微挑起嘴角，露出一个大概会让大半神盾探员后背发凉的笑容，“我只是路过，回总部报道之前给你的‘尾巴’们放几天假。一切都好吗，队长？”她意有所指地看看驾驶座的方向。

 一个青少年正扶着车门站在车的另一边，看他的样子将将过拿驾照的年龄，眼眶红红的好像哭过，并且紧张得似乎下一秒就会撒腿跑掉，但他紧紧抓着车门的边缘，站住不动。

 “一切都好，女士。”Rogers愉快地说，“我只是在想也许你能送这位年轻的先生回家。他的车爆胎了，而我的摩托并不是非常方便的载人工具。”

 Melinda不动声色地看看汽车瘪掉的前胎和支起的引擎盖，有人真的费了很大力想让这辆车看起来无法行驶，“当然。”她回答。

 她看着Rogers招手叫男孩过来，捏了捏对方的肩膀：“考虑下我说的话……找人谈谈。”男孩僵硬地点头，身体保持立正站好的姿势，就差没说“是长官，是！”了，说实话，这挺有趣的。

 等男孩安稳地坐进后面的车里以后，Melinda心理已经基本有了大概，“我会叫拖车来处理。”她指指路边的别克说，然后靠近Rogers，“队长，你确定要这么处理？”

 Steve Rogers低头冲她笑了笑，从仔裤的后腰取出一把左轮手枪，“没有装子弹，”他把枪交给她，说，“并没有造成任何损害。而且，我相信每个人都值得第二次机会。”

 Melinda看进Rogers蓝色的眼睛里，没有在那里发现任何虚假和讽刺，于是她说：“也许是这样的。”

 Rogers跨上摩托，对她挥挥手：“告诉后面的小组，可以在下一个休息区等我。”

 “我们可不能这样执行任务，队长。”Melinda笑起来。

 Rogers耸耸肩：“起码值得一试。”

 

 

**【距离：936英里】**

 

 

 

 

**有趣的事实**

 

“Stark！”Steve • 讨人厌的 • Rogers走进Tony的工作室的时候，Tony正在用冰袋敷他疼痛的锁骨，装甲又需要一些整修不过这种事情除了Tony别人都不用知道。

 “刚刚那是 **怎么** 回事？！你铁脑壳里进水了吗？”Steve仍然穿着他的制服，上面还带着战斗造成的伤痕、尘土和血迹，不过他拽下了面罩，露出微乱的金发和严厉的面容。

 “呃，没有。如果你眼睛还好使的话就能看到——”

 “你 **没等任何后援** 就冲进去了，Stark！我知道Hammer和你有过节，可——”

 “ **Hammer** 是个疯子，而且他手里有人质，我看到了机会，我把握住了机会——对没错，以为就你一个人会用黑体字吗？”

 Steve看起来再用力瞪视一点就该爆血管了：“我们是一只队伍！Tony。我以为我们达成共识了！”

 “不，不，瞧，我们达成共识的是‘我不和人合作’。而上一次这什么团队能成是因为在危机之下，你知道，关于危机的特性就是，一切都可例外，现在危机结束，回归正常。我不和队友合作，没有过，也不需要。”Tony挥着手里的冰袋说道，觉得自己的逻辑无懈可击。

 “Tony，”Steve眯眼缓慢地说，他向前走了一步，就一个刚才还怒发冲冠的人来说，现在实在是平静得有些过分，“我相信我们之前成功的原因是我们确实是一支好的队伍，你以前没有队友不等于现在就没有，所以使用他们！不打招呼就一头冲进危险中只能让你自己和别人受伤！”

 Tony吸了吸鼻子，撇过头：“我不能让他们死。”他说。

 “我没说——”

 “不，我 **不能** 让他们死。”突然回头正视他，这时的Tony让Steve想起最初在天空航母上说‘我们不是士兵’时的Tony，被逼到角落里，才显露出最真实的那一面，“你说的没错，Hammer跟我有仇，我不能让任何人死在他手上——好吧技术上讲，不能让任何人死在任何人手上，但特别是他的。再不能有人因我而死——”他突然皱了皱眉眉头，“我干嘛跟你说这个？你知道，我有心理治疗师的。”

 Steve想了想：“你是说Bruce。”他陈述道。

 “Bruce怎么了？”Tony防御似的反问，“他是个好人，擅长倾听。”

 “我想他只是缺觉。”Steve回答。

 

 

——————

 

 

_“……Tony，你跳时间线了吗？Hammer事件离你的开头起码隔了半年。”_

_“跳了，这是我讲故事，爱怎么跳怎么跳。话说回来你怎么还没睡着，一般我一张嘴你就睡着了。”_

_“也许我想听到这个故事的结尾。”_

_“哦好吧。”_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

2

 

**点一：芝加哥，奥普拉秀**

 

 “我以为你退休了。”

 “哦，我总是可以为了‘世上最强的英雄们’复出啊。”

 “或者为了Tony Stark。”

 “——或者为了Tony Stark，没错。”Oprah Winfrey，坐在她那标志性的单人沙发椅中，对着对面的Tony露出笑容，“那么，Mr. Stark，”她说，“给我们讲讲美国队长。”

 

 

 

——————

 

_“——还有别再说什么我从来不为队伍做任何事。我他妈的上了奥普拉秀，你知道那是多么——我为他们上了他妈的奥普拉秀，这简直就是……我根本找不出合适的类比来形容这种耻辱。”_

_“Okay，Tony，别太激动。换个方面想，你基本上整集都在胡说八道。”_

_“噢耶，那可是奥普拉秀，你还想怎么样？”_

 

 

——————

 

 

**点二：拉斯维加斯，酒吧**

 

_“美国队长，是个混账。不不我说真的，他又多事，又专横，还是个老古董，没有幽默感，不过身材倒不错，这我承认。”_

 Steve坐在吧台边，手里握着啤酒，微低着头，以防被人认出来。不过他倒不用担心这个，因为电视里的脱口秀节目一开始，基本上酒吧里所有人的注意力都被吸引过去了。他现在只需要担心Tony一时兴起说出什么不可收拾的话来。

  _“我不确定你能在这里说美国队长的坏话。”_ Oprah在电视里说。

  _“哦没错，我现在估计已经上了某个情报组织的黑名单了。无妨，让他们来，如果我在接下来几天里离奇死亡，我们都知道是谁干的。”_ Tony把他的墨镜推下鼻梁，对观众挑动眉毛，引发一场大笑。

 接下来的半个多小时里，Steve逐渐明白了为什么Fury安排Tony上这场秀，某种意义上来讲——不，各种意义上来讲，Tony都是干这个的不二人选。Steve看着他游刃有余地应付各种问题，满嘴胡言乱语，但因为他是Tony Stark而逃过责难，不禁挑起了嘴角。直到那个不可避免的问题到来。

 节目的最后，Oprah向前倾身，露出她最和蔼最友善的笑容，说 _：“你知道我必须问这个。我是说也许你不能说，但我必须得问这个，因为我们大家都看见了，否认也没用，有录像证明，我们都看见了你飞进那个虫洞里。所以，Tony，你在那儿看见了什么？”_

 Steve从不知道酒吧里可以变得这么安静，所有声音全都止住，等着电视里的人做出回答。Tony保持着之前悠闲的坐姿没变，但Steve几乎可以确定他全身的肌肉都是紧绷的，他深吸了一口气，然后缓缓吐出来，他说：

  ** _“我看见七十二个处女和——”_ **

 这话一出口，经验丰富的女主持人就立刻站起身来 _：“好了，今天的节目就到这里，谢谢大家……”_ 不顾Tony‘嘿我还没说完’的抗议。所有人都笑着，把这当做Stark的又一个没品笑话，之前紧绷的气氛瞬间放松下来，酒吧里也恢复了正常。

 Steve抿了一口自己的啤酒，突然希望自己还能喝醉就好了，哪怕只有一点点。

 “他不是认真的对吧？”旁边的人突然含混地问道，Steve过了一会儿才反应过来他是在跟自己说话，“72个处女什么的，他不是认真的吧？”

 揉了揉额头，Steve温和而坚定地回答：“对，我不认为他是认真的。”

 旁边的人点点头，显然已经醉眼朦胧地抬头看向电视的方向：“那你觉得他真正看到了什么？”他嘟囔，更像是自言自语。

 Steve顺着他的目光看过去——电视里，Tony在对镜头摆出他招牌的V字手势，墨镜完美地架在鼻梁上——同样自言自语地回答：“某种让他害怕的东西。”

 

 

**【距离：1751英里】**

 

 

 

**有趣的事实**

 

“睡不着？”

 “最近怎么有种老听见这句话的感觉，这是什么，暗号吗？我们可以就说‘芝麻开门’。”Tony护犊似的抱着自己的咖啡杯，暴躁地嘟囔。凌晨两点半，史塔克大厦里——哦，现在也许应该叫复仇者大厦了——寂静无声，Steve站在厨房门口，不确定是否应该走进去，他在这里还过于陌生，以至于无法挥去自己在侵入别人空间的感觉，“第一天入住的感觉如何，队长？”Tony随意地问道。

 “我们是前天搬进来的。Tony，你多久没出工作室了？”

 “都是细节！不重要，我现在不是出来了么。”Tony挥挥手，“我不会问你为什么在这儿，因为我就是这么棒的房东。要咖啡么？”他举举杯子。

 Steve摇头拒绝，他走进房间里，一手无意识地揉着后颈：“我想，我想我需要道歉。”

 “每个人都需要道歉。”Tony插嘴道，“问题是没人真的那么做直到为时太晚。去年圣诞我给Pepper买了只兔子，她觉得太大了，我有道歉，不过那是在坏蛋炸掉我房子媒体推定我死亡以后，所以算是有点晚。我想我喝了太多咖啡。”他往自己杯子里瞧了瞧。

 “但现在并不晚。”Steve自动忽略Tony的唠叨，到现在他已经知道如何从中提取所需信息，“当初在天空航母上我不该说那些话。我知道我们一直没有谈这个问题，但我们早就——”

 “不，不，谈什么？没什么可谈的。”

 “——应该。”Steve无奈地叹了口气，他低头看着坐在桌边的人，“Tony，你造了42副装甲，我看了报告了，就连Fury都觉得印象深刻。”

 “过去时！”Tony强调，“我被卡住了，但现在不了。一切都好，”他拍拍胸口，“全新的Tony Stark，全新的钢铁侠。”

 “你在那儿看到了什么。”Steve平静地问。

 嘴里嘟囔着“Jesus，你就是不放弃是不”，Tony猛地站起身，走到窗边。他看着窗外，久到Steve以为他不会回答，然后他说：“未知变量。”

 “我是个未来学家，队长。”Tony转过身来对他说，“我造东西，然后它们变成未来。这些是我不喜欢的：魔法、被人递东西、俄罗斯女特务手里的尖锐物体和未知变量。未来是个不断变化的等式，只要我知道其中的变量，就能计算出结果。但天上那个洞就是天上一个操他妈的洞，新的变量，无法预知，无法测量——好吧，现在可不是了。”

 “Tony？”

 “什么？跟你说了全新的Tony Stark，我在跟Reed Richard鼓捣一个预警系统，那家伙是个十足的混蛋，不过他真的了解这些乱七八糟的。”

 Steve看着眼前这个男人，他三天没刮的胡茬，眼底下的黑眼圈，手上的伤痕，说：“你知道，我们打败了他们一次。我想如果需要的话，我们还能再做一次。”

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

3 

 

 

**点一：弗吉尼亚，阿灵顿国家公墓**

 

拜访墓地的时候总是会下雨，这基本上已经成了定律。

 Steve冒雨走上缓坡，石板路与他靴底摩擦发出声响。稍早前这附近一定举行过仪式，空气中还依稀弥漫着鸣枪留下的火药味，让他想起战场。空气非常湿润，带着青草和泥土的芬芳。Steve在一座墓碑前停下，把手里那束花放在Peggy Carter的名字前。红玫瑰，他觉得会和她的口红相称。

 “我原本觉得怨恨。”他说，“怨恨这一切。直到后来我明白了，我真的没有理由那么做。”

 他侧过身，看向道路两边的青草地和上面整齐排列的白色墓碑，它们就那样延伸开去，仿佛没有边际。他不让自己例数那些埋葬在这里的朋友——Peggy，Howard，Phillips上校，Bucky的空棺——不，因为相比之下在这里，他所失去的简直微不足道。

 这并不能使疼痛停止，但起码让它可以忍受。

 “对不起，Peg。”Steve说。对不起要把你留下。因为虽然Steve来自过去，却不代表他就要停留在过去。

 他转身，向前走去。

 

 

**点二：纽约，史塔克大厦**

 

“……Tony。”Pepper无奈地出言警告。

 Tony把脸埋在小辣椒颈侧的头发里，闷闷地说：“怎么？”

 “Happy在等着了，我还有飞机要赶。”

 “在下雨呢。”

 “现在不下了。Tony，而且你再不放手的话我就要投诉你性骚扰了。”

 “干嘛，”他终于抬起头，“人家就不能好好和女友道个别——”

 “前，女友。”

 “我以为我们一致同意不会有什么改变。”

 “我们同意不会改变，除了上床那部分。”

 “但那多无聊啊。”Tony哀叫。

 小辣椒在他怀里转身，伸手抚上对方后颈，指尖轻搔着那里的短发：“是时候跟过去说再见了。”她笑着说。

 “你不是过去。”Tony反驳。

 “对，但我也不是你的将来。让我们说，我就算是现在好了。”

 Happy推开门：“头儿，还有五分钟。”

 “好吧！”Tony高举双手，做出投降姿势，大叫，“跟我的司机一起走吧！非常经典！”

 “呃，是保安部主管。”Happy指着自己的胸卡纠正。

 Pepper大笑着拉起自己的行李，回头叮嘱：“我不在的时候要乖乖的。”

 

 

**【距离：235英里】**

 

 

**有趣的事实**

 

“这从来不停止，是不？”

 Steve走进工作室的时候，Tony大声说道，后者完全是一副疯狂科学家的模样，天知道他多久没睡，摄入了多少咖啡，Steve怀疑他是在对自己说话，因为Tony看起来并没意识到有人进来了。

 “什么？”他问，把手里的三明治放在工作台的一角。

 “疼痛。疼痛。这疼痛。”Tony比了比胸口，夸张地喘了一口气，“哦，老天，我觉得我对反应堆太过依赖了，嘿我有没有可能对它得幻肢症？啊食物。”

 Steve想他大概只是咖啡喝得太多。他环顾四周，然后看看眼前正埋头食物的人，心里下了个决定：“Tony，你应该和我去趟健身房，活动活动，而且，你的搏斗技巧也该练习了。”

 “这是我听过的最糟糕的把我拉出工作室的企图，”Tony拿吃了一半的三明治指着Steve，“况且让我告诉你，爷单枪匹马干掉了满大人的整队保安。”

 “用钉枪和圣诞彩球？”Steve挑起眉毛。

 “那怎么了？我是跟小鬼当家学的。”他看了眼Steve的空白表情，翻了个白眼，“好吧好吧，下个电影之夜：小鬼当家马拉松，Thor一定会喜欢的。”

 Steve坐到身后的长凳上，看着Tony把剩下的三明治塞进嘴里，轻轻说：“不，疼痛从不停止，”Tony噎了一下，咳嗽起来，Steve递给他一瓶水，“但它会变得可以忍受。”

 Tony接过水瓶，瞪了他一眼：“真是杀人高招，队长。”仰头喝一口水，他看向周围，在这个工作室里，只有他和他的机器人相陪，现在也许还能算上身边这个四十年代老古董。他比划了一下，“算是拥有这牛逼超级英雄生活的小小代价啰？”

 Steve微微向前倾身，看着Tony的眼睛，补充道：“有时甚至是完全值得的。”

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

4

 

 

**点一：纽约，时代广场**

 

美国队长接住丢出的盾牌，然后突兀地停住，看着全部切换为同一个画面的所有大屏幕，“Agent Coulson，”他急切地冲着耳麦说，“你能确认他们的下落吗？”

 本周恶人发出刺耳的大笑：“投降吧！复仇者们！除非你们想要害死自己的队友。”

 “不，队长，还不能。”Coulson回答道，“我们正在努力。”

 “等一下，”黑寡妇在某处插话，“他是真的绑架了Tony和Clint，还把他俩 **关在一起** 了吗？”

 “好吧，这可不怎么明智。”Coulson评价。

 

 

 

**点二：未知**

 

“我有一个问题，”Clint向上评估地看了看吊着他们俩的铁链，“为什么是咱们俩？”

 “要我猜的话大概因为咱俩最接近普通人。”Tony扭动了一下，他的胳膊开始失去知觉了，他希望Clint能赶紧开始干正事。

 “我觉得被侮辱了，他们竟认为我比Tasha更像普通人。”Clint轻巧地抬腿，翻到了铁链上方，没过一会儿，他就悄没声息地落在地上。

 Tony发出噗呲一声：“拜托，他们觉得 **Thor** 都比Tasha更像普通人。”门外开始传来东西毁坏的声音，Tony催促道，“别磨蹭了，到底要不要把我放下来。”

 “我现在开始觉得你的新盔甲和Thor的锤子差不多了。”Clint边说，边解开了Tony的手铐。

 “别。别把我的盔甲和Thor的锤子作比较。老天，我还要 **穿** 呢。”

 

 

**【距离：未知】**

 

 

**有趣的事实**

 

Tony和Clint刚走下天空航母的停机坪，就看见Steve气势汹汹地朝他们走过来。Tony瞬间防御性地竖起一根手指：“事先声明，这回可不是我的错——”

 错字音还没落，就被一只美国队长包围了。Steve嘴里说着“哦我的老天”，脚步不停地直接抱住了Tony。

 “Oooooookay，”Tony僵硬地站着，心中暗自庆幸自己还穿着盔甲，笨拙地抬起一只手拍了拍Steve后背，“队长，我们没事，瞧，全手全脚。”一边朝Clint使眼神求救。

 鹰眼在一旁开心地看热闹，他说：“我挺好，Stark，只要他别来——”

 然后Steve抬起头，说：“哦天啊Clint。”

 “——抱我。”Clint僵在Steve的熊抱里，完全不知道该怎么办，他转头看向Tony，“你怎么幸存下来的？”

 Tony得意地抱起手臂：“我以为你受过特训，能经受九头蛇的严刑拷打。”

 “没错。”Clint咬着牙说，“可这个比那糟糕一万倍。”

 

 

——————

 

 

_“等等，他 **拥抱** 了你们？！”_

_“哦我忘了你那时在后Hulk昏睡期。对。可怜的Barton，说不定现在还在看心理医生。我不怪他，真的，队长抱抱可真是个大杀器。那让人觉得…………暖和。”_

_“找时间我真的得看看。”_

_“你应该亲身体验。”_

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

5 

 

 

**点一：纽约，复仇者大厦，九十二层**

 

Tony在朝天上的虫洞飞去。他不知道那里面是什么，不过那不重要，因为城市在他背后， **世界** 在他背后，包含着他所知的一切东西，如果他不能保护那个的话，那么他起码要搞清楚该向谁复仇。魑魅魍魉般的外星人成群结队从他身边飞过，他干掉了能干掉的，但远不是所有，这没关系，只要他能找到源头，找到源头——

 然后他被击落了。盔甲带着他不断下坠，下坠。

 他在卧室里独自惊醒。夜像蜜一样稠，包裹着他——哦等等，那只是床单。屋里没有盔甲的影子，这算第一个进步；没看到反应堆的亮光后没有惊慌，这算第二个进步。

 他翻身坐起，从他床边的位置能直接从落地窗看到纽约的夜景。他的手指颤动着，急切地渴望创造什么，修理什么，但他坐在那儿——

 

 

**点二：纽约，复仇者大厦，九十一层**

 

Steve希望他有纸和笔能将眼前的景色画下来，但他不确定现在自己的手足够稳定。

 纽约的夜景美得令人窒息。这不是Steve所知的那个纽约，但他现在可以对自己承认，这是更好的纽约。因为这 **确实** 是更好的未来。

 从某种意义上来讲，他不怕被历史的洪流淹没再不被提起，他不怕被冰封住不见天日，因为归根结底，这不是关于他的。他害怕的是一觉七十年醒来，世界却仍是原来的样子。所以他将手贴上微凉的玻璃——远不及他的梦中冰凉——然后巨细靡遗地在脑中记下这个纽约。

 因为这样他就能知道，他们所做的一切都是值得的。

 

  **【距离：四点八米】**

**有趣的事实**

 

当年的经历就让Steve清楚地知道公共应酬叫人身心俱疲，但直到现在他才突然发现那也可以极具诱惑力。

 Tony毫无仪态地歪坐在汽车后座的另一边，仰头靠着椅背，闭着眼，似乎睡着。他仍穿着西装外套，但领结已经完全散开了，从Steve所在的角度能清晰的看到他眼角的细纹。车厢里弥漫着香槟的味道。

 再度留长的黑发有一缕落在了额头上，Steve毫无意识地伸出手想把它拨开。还没碰到，手腕就被抓住，Tony的眼睛看起来比平时更亮一点，也许和他从晚上八点就不停气儿地灌香槟有关。

 时间停止了一小会儿。然后也不知道是谁先动的——关于这点他们各执一词——总之是Steve向前凑，Tony仰起头，嘴唇就贴在了一起。

 这是一个温和、柔软、并且纯洁的几乎连Steve都不敢相信的吻，持续了起码十秒钟的时间。他们分开的时候，Tony发现自己还抓着Steve的手腕。

 “这是个坏主意，”他说，眼角的细纹越发明显，“我就喜欢坏主意。”

 

 

————————

 

 

_“等等，等等等等等等。这是个爱情故事？！？！”_

_“什么？不，不不不。你想什么呢？我只是想说，我们大部分时候还是看不对眼，但那没什么关系。因为知道有个人会在你走歪的时候把你打正，当你失败以后仍能继续前进总是好的。还有偶尔从高出掉下来时能接住你也不错。”_

_“是我接住的你。”_

_“我是在比喻。”_

_“绝对是爱情故事。”_

_“闭嘴。”_

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

6

 

 

 

第一波Doombot来袭的时候，神奇四侠不在城里——如果你要问Tony的话，他们大概不在这个次元——这个时间点恐怕是精心选择好的。

 Thor在空中，闪电从他身边不断地落下；Hulk在不远处，开心地砸着Doombot，这些机器人对他来说就跟薯片似的，吃一个不够，吃两个还想吃；Barton在高处，这是当然的；Natasha在……某处，大概。

 而Doom在Baxter大厦顶楼制造出了某种魔法通道，什么叫昨日重现，这就叫昨日重现，Tony觉得有必要和反派们谈谈对高层建筑和异次元通道的不健康迷恋——更好的主意：和Reed谈谈他的大厦保安问题。通道正逐渐扩大，Tony基本可以肯定不会有什么好东西从那出来。

 然后是Steve。Steve在他背后，Tony不能真的隔着盔甲感觉到他的存在，但他能从面板的显示中看见他和自己背靠背，看见他丢出盾牌，连续打倒四只Doombot之后再稳稳接住。

 “我突然意识到一件事。”Tony说，他声音里一定暴露了什么，要不就是Steve实在太了解他，他疑惑事情究竟是怎么不知不觉发展到了这个地步的。

 因为Steve立即叫道：“Tony，无论你脑子里在想什么，别那么做！”

 “太晚了，队长。”Tony轻快地说，双脚蹬地，一飞冲天，“你说你想要团队合作，这就是我在做团队合作。你知道我要说什么。”

 他朝大厦顶部那个穿着绿斗篷的身影飞去——说真的，红绿可不是什么好搭配——而这一切都似曾相识却又完全不同，等待他的并不是一次未接通的通话，但话又说回来，他这回不必担心接通后该说什么。

 “就，在我掉下来的时候接着我就行了。”

 

 

——————

 

 

_“你看，不是爱情故事。像我说的，恶魔都是我们自己创造的，我挺确定这只到头来会转头咬我的屁股，不过嘛——”_

_“是，但你的要比我的好太多。”_

_“那可要看看才知道——哦不等一下，上次不是大块头接住我的吗？”_

_“我以为你在用比喻。”_

_“哦闭嘴Bruce。总而言之，我要回床上去了。”_

_“……而我要尽力不去想还有谁在你床上。”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文的初衷，其实源于相方的一个梗，那个梗是：设想Steve和Tony处在不同的地点，也许相隔千里，做着各自不同但又本质相同的事。所以我原本准备写一篇Steve和Tony通篇都不见面的盾铁文，但是经过慎重考虑，还是决定不做这种害人害己的事了。于是在点一和点二这条时间线以外，又加入了‘有趣的事实’这一条盾铁互动的时间线。然后在最后一节，所有时间和空间都交汇在一处，我就打完收工了！！
> 
> 鸣谢：万分感谢在我赶稿期容忍我的小千、大裂和P子。
> 
> PS. 只是多嘴地加一句注：第一节出现的Leo Fitz和Melinda May是今秋即将在abc电视台播出的神盾电视剧中的角色，关于他们的一切我都是从预告中知道的，剩下的全都是脑补。我只是在想象他们如果和复仇者们互动会是怎么样。


End file.
